Equestrian Spirits: A Historical Journal
by Tidal Spirit of Oceans
Summary: This is the book Twilight finds in her library in my story "Spirits of Equestria" and uses to learn about the history of the mysterious Aeolus. In my story they only read a few pages, here, Twilight begins to read the entire book with Spike. (taking place during chapter 4 of Spirits of Equestria) if you haven't read SoE, Read that first! its on my page. Start this with Ch.4 of SoE
1. The Beginning

"Come on! It's time for you to have the most fun you've ever had! And I Pinkie Pie will ultimately be the one to make it so!" She zipped out of the library, Aeolus in hoof. Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled at Pinkie's silliness. She looked down at the history book, seeing the picture of Aeolus… she was amazed by how important this pony was to the world, she then flipped a few pages and found Typhoon's info page again, his picture was very sinister, and frightening. He had to be stopped.

"Spike, it's time for a history lesson!" She said to him, excited to read and learn more about the history of spirits.

Spike simply sighed. "Ok Twilight." He brought a quill and parchment over, and prepared his claw for any and all notes Twilight would ask for. It was gonna be a long day.

Twilight lifted up the tome. It would be normally heavy but was now weightless thanks to her magic. She placed it on her book stand and brought a pillow over to sit down. Owlowiscious flew over and landed on her back with a "whoooo." Spike got a little closer as Twilight opened up the first page, the pages were more like parchment paper, and was easily the oldest tome in her library. As she used her magic to turn the page it crunched and cracked, threating to break apart. But after years of perfecting her magic she handled the book tenderly. The book's text was written in very fine cursive, but Twilight hard no problem reading the words. She read aloud:

"All throughout time many spirits have roamed the lands, seas, or skies of this planet, whether they be good or evil. This book is the ultimate guide the spirit's history and achievements, from their birth or creation, to their death or imprisonment." She finished. She looked at Spike and he looked back at her, they shared a quick "ooooooooooooo" before she turned the page and got to the table of contents. The chapters held within were:

**History.**

**The Beginning.**

**The Creation of the Races. **

**The Separation and New Purpose. **

**The Founding of Equestria.**

**Discord's Revenge. **

**The Sun and Moon.**

**The Elements of Harmony and the Princesses.**

**Sombra.**

**A Jealous Night. **

**Spirit Guide.**

**Spirits of Magic.**

**Spirits of Nature.**

**Spirits of Balance.**

**The Lost Ones.**

**Final Entry.**

Twilight looked at Spike and said "well looks like we should try and get as much of this read today, we need to learn all we can if we want to help Aeolus." Spike nodded in agreement. "Uh huh! Let's get started!" he replied excitedly.

With that, Twilight turned the page, and began to read the first chapter.

**The Beginning****.**

** Long ago, before the times of Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies. There were three who lived throughout the cosmos of space. They were the Regal Mother, Starlight, and Discord. They flew about the vast and lonely universe, and soon decided it was empty and needed more life. So they combined their powers to create Earth. They gave it land, and seas and skies. The land wasn't consistent as some parts were colder than others, some parts were taller than others. But the world nonetheless was beautiful. The Regal Mother created many different creatures to live and flourish in the new world. She brought all creatures from the proud Griffons, to the smallest butterflies. Starlight created the Sun, to provide heat, and light to those living there and called its time in the sky daytime. Then he created the Moon to cool the planet and dim the light allowing all the ability to for all to relax and sleep and called it night time. He would raise the Sun for a while, then lower it to make a space in the sky for the moon. Discord tried to create things of his own, but his magic was chaotic and unstable, he made trees with leaves that would eventually fall, and mountains that would erupt lava from the summit. Though his creations weren't perfect his friends continued to love, and tolerate him. **

** Starlight had a love for The Regal Mother, a love she shared. They descended from space to live on their newly created planet. They created their own form different from all others on their earth. The first Ponies. They were very powerful, and needed ways to use these powers in their physical forms. They gave themselves a horn atop their head as a means to channel their magic, and wings on their back so they could fly through the sky when they pleased. Discord, as a surprise to his friends created his own form. A form consisting of many different parts from the different species living on Earth. He thought this would make his friends happy seeing that he used parts of their many animals to create his form. But they were disgusted. Starlight demanded that Discord leave and never return, believing his hideous form and magic no longer belonged in their perfect world. Discord flew away, heartbroken to see his friends treat him this way. He vowed that one day when they least expected it he would take their "perfect" world and change its form to one as chaotic as his own. **

** Together the two Alicorns had three children. They were the first born ponies. They were named Hex, who was the first Unicorn, Aeolus, the first Pegasus, and Terra who was neither. **

Twilight stopped reading for a moment and exhaled sharply.

"Wow… I don't think I've ever read a history book that goes this far back… I always thought the world started with Celestia and Luna. Not this Regal Mother. Why haven't I heard of this before? How did Rainbow Dash know Aeolus was the first Pegasus and I didn't even know! And this Hex was the first Unicorn? I wonder how powerful he must've been… this is an amazing discovery Spike!" she looked down at the purple dragon whose jaw was dangling in shock. She groaned and used a hoof to shut his mouth.

He came to his senses and looked up at Twilight. "You know now that I think about it, with how many times I've cleaned this library, I've never seen that book before! I wonder how it ended up here…" he wondered.

Twilight shushed him and skimmed her hoof across the page till she found where she left off, then continued reading.

**Terra was teased by her brothers for being different and not powerful. As years passed the three siblings lived their lives under the soft rule of their parents, but the young ones began to wonder what their place was in this world… It is said that one day while playing after it rained, Terra being the only pony without a horn on her head or wings on her back created another pony like herself from mud to be her friend. She called it an Earth pony. She played with her imaginary friend for days. One day Terra awoke to the sound of rain. She fled her family's home and ran to her Earth pony fearing it melted in the rain. When she arrived at its location not far from their home she found her friend, reduced to a small brown puddle in the grass. She became very angry and when she slammed her left hoof on the ground a small fissure appeared in the earth to her left, she threw her other hoof down and a small hill formed to the right of her. She cried until her Regal Mother came, she cried into the mane of her mother who knew of her imaginary friend that kept her company and accepted her even if the stubborn brothers would not. She channeled her magic onto the small puddle, combining the water with the dirt and giving it life, the Regal Mother called him Tidal. Standing before Terra was her Earth pony. He had a blue coat and even bluer hair that shined with hints of green. Terra excitedly played all day with her new friend. When they returned that night as Starlight lowered the sun and raised the moon, they were at first frightened by the new Tidal, but then they accepted him as their own. Nearly a hundred years passed. And the family lived happily, in harmony with the rest of the world. But for Aeolus and Hex. This wasn't enough. **

Twilight heard a knock at her door that forced her to jump, she was so enveloped in the book she had almost blocked out everything else. Spike ran to the door and when he opened it there stood a blue unicorn.

"Hey Twilight I don't mean to come by unannounced, but I was wondering if you might've seen Pinkie? She wasn't at Sugarcube Corner and I was worried about her, that storm from last night was pretty bad." He asked the alicorn princess.

"Oh hi Improv!" she stood up to get a nice stretch in her legs for a moment before continuing. "Yeah she stayed the night with me, the rest of the girls and Aeolus last night. She ran into town with him not too long ago to show him around, take a look around town hall, she's gonna be wherever there are lots of ponies!" Twilight informed him.

"Aeolus? Who's that?" he looked at Spike questionably.

"Look just go into town and you'll find them both." And with that Spike closed the door on Improv. From behind the door there was a muffled "Thank you!" Spike ran back to Twilight anxious to hear more.

"Spike! That was very rude you should apologize!" She scolded him.

"No way Twilight this book is so cool, Improv knows I was joking, and besides I'm sure I'll see him later! Now come on keep reading!" he ranted.

Owlowiscious let out a "whoooo" in agreement.

Twilight rolled her eyes. She sat back on her pillow. "Fine, alright where was I?" she looked back down at the book, and found her spot, right at the beginning of chapter two.


	2. The Creation Of The Races

**The Creation of the Races.**

** It is told that Aeolus and Hex became jealous of their sister Terra. She had another pony like her that shared the same appearance as she did. They had accepted Tidal as one of them. But they believed it was time for them to have another to call their friend as well. Aeolus was the first to approach the Regal Mother. He requested of her to create him a Pegasus that he could fly throughout the skies with. She saw a storm cloud in the distance and using her magic created a pony from within the cloud. She called him Typhoon. He was a grey Pegasus with black braided hair. At first even with wings he couldn't fly. The Regal Mother showed Aeolus that even though he wasn't a unicorn, he and Terra had magic within themselves that they could use to fulfill some wants and desires. She explained that because Aeolus was the first natural born Pegasi, she had given him the ability to fly, an ability he could now bless upon others if he wished to do so. So Aeolus looked to Typhoon, and bestowed upon him the ability to fly. They flew all throughout the sky that day. Raced through the clouds, flying all around the planet as they pleased. Aeolus finally had a friend of his own.**

"Wait a second, I thought Typhoon was a Unicorn? Why is it saying he's a Pegasi? And he couldn't fly even though the Regal Mother created him? I'm confused… " Spike questioned.

"Well Spike I think she didn't give him the ability to fly at first so she could teach Aeolus how to use his own magic… and as far as why he is a Pegasi, I'm not sure what will happen… but I have a feeling we are gonna find out soon." Twilight replied, she cleared her throat and continued to read on.

**Hex now seeing Aeolus with Typhoon, and Terra with Tidal, demanded that Starlight make a friend for him as well. Starlight, who was busy raising the sun and moon, controlling the weather, and the passing of the seasons grew tired of hearing his Unicorn son complain. In a fit of anger he hastily created a Unicorn from out of a nearby shadows. The Unicorn looked much different than Hex, a coat as black as night, and a curved red horn on his head. He named the Unicorn Sombra. **

"WHAT?! Sombra was a creation of Starlight? I can't believe this!" Twilight was astounded. She continued to read without waiting for a reaction from Spike.

**The Unicorn came into creation very happy, and wanting to play with his new friend. But Hex was not satisfied. He wanted a pony that looked like him and not to be created from darkness but to be created from something full of light. He completed neglected the black Unicorn. Sombra was heartbroken. And fled deep into the mountains to the north of the great family's home. **

** Hex was believed to be very skilled in using magic, seeing he had been practicing for hundreds of years. So it was no trouble for him to mimic Starlight's creation spell. He captured some light from the sun during the day, and light from the moon at night. He combined the two and used the creation spell. But what happened next he did not expect. His using of the two lights created not one Unicorn, but two, a white mare with a yellow mane and a black stallion with a purple mane. Hex named them Sol, and Nocturnal. He was incredibly excited to see that he had more than one friend to play with, and planned the next day to show them off to Aeolus and Terra to make them jealous. **

The door to the library swung open and Applejack yelled out a powerful "Howdy Twilight!" She had a big smile on her face for a moment, but her joy turned to confusion when she saw Twilight and Spike, jaws open, staring at a book. "Um, Twi? Are you ok?" she asked. Twilight was still stuck on the names Sol, and Nocturnal. "Twilight?" Applejack asked one last time. She started heading back towards the door.

"Uh… ok then I guess I'll just be headin' off… I just wanted to bring ya'll some apples… those storms have been watering our trees plenty and they taste a might good…" Nopony looked at Applejack as she dropped her saddlebag and with an annoyed look went out the door. "Well you're welcome." She muttered as she slammed the door behind her.

Spike looked up. "What was that?" he turned around and saw the saddlebag full of apples "ooooo yum!" He ran over, stuffed a few in his mouth and then brought one to Twilight. "Hey Twilight wake up" He snapped a claw in front of her face and she finally reacted.

"Ahhh!" she shouted and looked at Spike angrily… then she looked back at the down at the book. "Sol and Nocturnal… that sounds so much like…" She trailed off, her mind ran at a million miles a minute trying to take in all this surprising information.

"I have to keep reading… I have to know" She said. Spike sat back down and munched happily on the apples, as Twilight began to read again.

**When Starlight was busy in the sky, summoning clouds for a light rain Hex brought his two friends Sol and Nocturnal over to the others. Sol and Nocturnal were said to be excited to meet some other ponies, but when they met Terra and Aeolus they did not meet the same excitement. The Siblings believed it was unfair for him to have two friends and they only had one. Aeolus left in anger and flew into the sky, formulating his own plan to have create more Pegasi without his parents knowing. Typhoon tried to calm his friend to no avail. Aeolus used nearby clouds and formed them into Pegasi, he used the magic within himself and gave them life, and the ability of flight. He continued to create to Typhoon's horror until the sky was full of new Pegasi. He gave each one a different name, too many to have been recorded. Each one a different gender, with a different personality. His light magic able to give them flight and their own souls, free to live as they wished.**

** Meanwhile Terra had begun to do the same. She molded earth and clay into ponies and gave them life. Tidal was supportive of her decision and wished for her to be happy. When Hex found out about this development he too began to use pure and powerful magic to form Unicorns instead of the lights from the sun and moon, which would take too much time having to wait for each night and day. Sol and Nocturnal stayed incredibly unique with appearance and personalities that matched the powerful stars that helped create them, but like Aeolus and Terra's creations the others too all had different appearances, names, and personalities. **

** Soon there was a large number of each species of pony. The siblings had hoped to make a small amount so their parents wouldn't realize but they had lost all amounts of self-control. Regal Mother and Starlight descended upon all in anger. They were disappointed in their children taking advantage of the gifts they gave them and decided a punishment was in order. Starlight wanted his children to understand the burden he had and decided to split it among them. **

** He gave Aeolus full control of the sky, wind, and weather. He gave Hex the Sun and Moon and the duty of raising and lowering them, and gave Terra control over the Earth's development. The Regal mother decided to go a step further, and ordered that the three species went and lived with their own kind, far from home. As the siblings shamefully went separate ways with their subjects Starlight and The Regal Mother gave them one last punishment. Using their magic they put a symbol on each their bodies, and told them that the pictures represented their duty and new purpose in the world. The marks were to be a symbol of shame and disgrace, always reminding them of their failure. The ponies then led their species to live their lives separately. Typhoon felt betrayed, he believed Aeolus no longer wanted him and that was his reason for creating more Pegasi instead. When Aeolus and the other Pegasi had their attention focused elsewhere, he fled to the north searching for a real friend who understood how he felt. He searched for Sombra. **

As Twilight finished the chapter she looked down at her cutie mark. The purple star and sparkles surrounding it used to always make her happy… now she was conflicted.

"The first cutie marks ever given… were given as punishment. And then it grew to be a blessing." Twilight got up and trotted to the nearest window, Owlowiscious flew onto his small birch, closing his eyes to sleep. Twilight looked up at Canterlot. Her home since birth, where she learned all she did about magic and its history. And in just a few hours she learned that she either wasn't told the whole truth… or was completely lied to all her life.

"Spike… take a note please. I have some questions for Celestia."


	3. New Purpose

Spike rolled up the scroll, opened the window and blew his green fire over the parchment, sending it into its Smokey form, straight to the eyes of Princess Celestia. Twilight had asked the little dragon to write quite a bit and he really hoped she reads it and responds quickly. He closed the window and turned around to see his friend pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. He frowned slightly and then walked over to book stand.

"Twilight are you ok? Should I put the book away?" He asked her.

Twilight stopped pacing for a moment and looked at him. She pondered on his question for a moment, before giving him a kind smile. "No Spike, that's ok. I want to continue reading. I guess we'll just have to read while we await the Celestia's reply." She readjusted her pillow and then sat back down, she gingerly turned the to the beginning of chapter 3 to avoid ripping a page in the old book. Spike stood next to Twilight and gave a slight sigh as she began reading out loud once again.

**The Separation and New Purpose. **

**The three siblings, now given new roles and purposes they had to accomplish didn't see much of each other anymore. They primarily followed their marks of shame. As the years went by the siblings began to hate each other. Blaming one another for their banishment and losing the love of their parents. That hate was taught to the ponies that followed them, after only fifty years of banishment Pegasi, Earth Ponies, and Unicorns wanted nothing to do with each other. **

** Hex being the laziest of the three siblings, did not follow his mark. It was a red star, blended in with a bluish white star, meant for his duty of raising and lowering the sun. He planned to teach Unicorns how to properly use their magic, for any instance. So that they could raise and lower the sun instead for him. One Unicorn became so devoted to Hex that he began writing down the spells and incantations learned by his Unicorn lord. **

** One day, when Hex was teaching this young disciple the way to use his magic for the raising and lowering of the sun, the young pony received a similar mark on his flanks as well. Hex was outraged that even his Unicorns were burdened by the curse his parents put on him. But surprisingly the young Unicorn loved it. He looked to Hex and told him he was honored to have a purpose, just like Hex. As the news spread throughout the land of another pony with a picture and a purpose, more and more ponies of each race dedicated their lives to finding their purpose and earning their mark. One pony, an earth pony named Cutie Seed earned her mark after learning to plant seeds to grow food. Her mark consisted of three multi-colored seeds. Soon after while planting more food she was attacked by a Manticore. She fought and defeated the creature but the result of the battle left her weak and she soon slowly passed away. She had been the first in her village to earn her mark, in honor of her saving them from the Manticore's rage, The villagers began to name these marks Cutie marks. Throughout the land her story spread and even though the races shared no love for each other they loved the story of Cutie Seed. When a pony learned of their purpose or special talent from then on it was called their "Cutie Mark." **

** One hundred years passed, and the siblings no longer needed to create their ponies. Their followers had discovered love amongst each other and started their own families. Giving birth to their own children. The magic of flight given to the first Pegasi from Aeolus was passed down as more and more Pegasi were born. Same with the magic given by Hex. The world was in harmony for a moment once again. Hex, Aeolus, and Terra slowly retreated from the lives of their races. Aeolus had taught Pegasi all they needed to know about weather control, Hex had taught all Unicorn about magic, and bestowed the Sun and Moon to them. And Terra had taught her Earth ponies about taking care of the land and farming for food. The siblings decided to let the ponies live life on their own, and watch over them from above. The three siblings including Tidal who after all these years stayed with Terra, came together once again. **

** The three species now alone without their gods to command them decided to establish rulers. Unicorns decided for a monarch type of rule, elected a King and Queen. **

** The Earth ponies elected Chancellors. Who had much less power than a King or Queen and would advise the earth ponies into making decisions rather than commanding them. **

** And the Pegasi wanted a militarized system of leadership. They elected a Commander who had several advisors. **

** This system worked for each race, and being they all had a history of tension only dealt with each other for necessary needs.**

** All, including the siblings had forgotten about those who abandoned their own. The Pegasus Typhoon, and The unicorn Sombra hadn't been seen in nearly a thousand years. But they still lived. Way up in the north, hiding in caves under the mountains. They had spent hundreds of years planning. With Discord.**

** Discord found them in the beginning, and started teaching them about dark and chaotic magic. Sombra, being born straight from a shadow learned the evil magic easily. But Typhoon could not. He had no horn only wings. Discord knew of a way to fix this issue, and changed Typhoon from a Pegasus to a unicorn. He taught them both to use ponies fear, panic, and rage to increase their own power. After spending so much time training they finally decided it was almost time to strike. Learning of the sibling's, (Spirits as the ponies of earth called them)**

**Disappearance they knew the way to lure them back was to begin a conquest of fear across the lands, and torture all who would defy them. Typhoon still retaining great power over the weather, now used his dark magic to summon storms of great magnitude, and also created a new creature of evil, one that fed on the hate of others. He named these wintery horses "Windigos" and saw that the tension between the ponies of earth was the perfect chance to unleash his monsters. Soon the blizzards would begin. **

Twilight turned the page and read the title page for chapter 4. She breathed a sigh of relief. This chapter was the only chapter she felt comfortable reading, because she, and everypony in Equestria knew what happened. The hearths warming eve and founding of Equestria. Spike got up for a stretch and told Twilight to wait a moment before continuing reading. He ran up the stairs.

Twilight waited a few minutes for Spike, enjoying the silence of the library. A silence that lasted only a second due to the massive crowd that began singing somewhere outside. She opened her door and saw a huge group running around the middle of Ponyville, singing loudly, confetti was flying out everywhere from Pinkie's party cake kiosk. Twilight smiled. She knew that in her hooves, Aeolus would learn laughter in no time.

Spike ran back down the stairs, blanket in claw.

"Hey sorry Twilight, thinking about Windigos and blizzards kinda made me cold. Ready for the next chapter?" he asked.

"I'm ready!" she responded. She shut the door and trotted back to her book stand, sat down, and began reading chapter 4.


	4. The Founding Of Equestria

**The Founding of Equestria**

**All three races of ponies had grown quite a dislike for one another. The Pegasi and Unicorns began to bully the Earth ponies. In demand for keeping the weather under control, and raising the sun and moon, they asked for a portion of the food grown by the Earth ponies. Feeling like they had no other choice to keep their world in balance they agreed to those terms, causing further resentment and bitterness. The Unicorns and Pegasi started competing to see who would get larger spoils of food, often leading to arguments between the two races.**

Twilight heard a knock at her door once again, she turned and looked towards the door, then looked at Spike, then back to the door again.

"I have to go get that don't I?" Spike sounded as monotone as monotone can get. She smiled and nodded her head. Spike rose and stomped over to the door, as soon as it opened he was completely trampled by Improv.

"Twilight! We gotta throw Aeolus a party!" He said, exasperated.

Twilight's ear flicked up at hearing this. "A party? Today?! Ugh Pinkie picks the worst times to throw these things. At Sugar Cube Corner? What time?

Improv looked down sheepishly. "Well… For the kinda party we had planned we were kinda hoping we could… use the library?"

"WHAT?!" Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing, here she is trying to learn about the history of the spirits and her friends wanted a party to be thrown at her place, tonight.

_ Ugh. Why do I put up with these ponies sometimes?_

"Ok fine. Only since Aeolus…" She thought hard about what she was gonna say. She didn't want to reveal Aeolus' true identity to the Unicorn just yet. "… Is new to town and probably would enjoy it."

The Unicorns smile was ear to ear. "AWESOME! Ok cool come on in guys!"

Behind Improv came Vinyl Scratch, Ponyville's local disk jockey, and A big black and blue Griffon that Twilight had never seen before.

"So Gryph you and Vinyl set up over here, and I'll get to work on the decorations." He looked at Twilight with a heartwarming smile. "Thanks Twilight I'm sure Aeolus is gonna love this party!" He ran out of the house, leaving the two others in the library to continue set up.

Twilight sighed and shook her head, before levitating her book and pillow to go upstairs to her room. "Spike you coming? I have a feeling it's gonna be loud down here in a little bit."

Spike weighed his options. "Well actually Twilight I kinda want to help Improv set up this party! Let me know all the good stuff that happens!" He ran over and hoof/claw bumped Vinyl and started talking to the Griffon. Twilight continued her quick journey up the stairs.

She got up to her room and gingerly placed the book on her bed, then climbed onto it, being careful so she didn't mess up the sheets. Her horn lit up, and the book opened. It flipped through a few chapters, till she found where she left off at in chapter 4.

**There are no records indicating what the various Spirits did during their absence from the world, but the pony races below them had many complications. There were various murders between the three races, for them, each one blamed the other. **

"Murders? That wasn't ever mentioned during Hearths Warming Eve!" Twilight's thirst for knowledge wasn't quenched with such little information. She continued reading.

**The Unicorn and Pegasi, the main targets of the murders began to blame the Earth ponies, who under the weight of the two other races barely had enough food to support themselves. One day a terrible rainstorm started, it slowly was destroying the homes the Earth ponies created for themselves. They begged the Pegasi to get rid of the storms, but they only agreed to for a bigger share of the delicious food the Earth ponies grew. After the Pegasi received their bigger portion the Unicorns refused to Lower the Sun and raise the Moon until given an even bigger share then the Pegasi received. The Earth ponies had no choice but to give in. That night when the Moon was lowered the temperature dropped dramatically. A massive blizzard rolled in, in only two nights every single crop of food grown by the Earth ponies was consumed by the blistering cold. The cold reached the Pegasi high in the sky, and the Unicorns behind their stone castle walls. Finally the king of the Unicorns, King Topaz sent letters out to the leaders of the other races. Demanding a meeting, he then sent his daughter and heir Princess Platinum to convene with the others. **

Twilight smiled, her mind wandered back to a few years before, when she and her friends reenacted the founding of Equestria. Rarity was Platinum, Twilight played Clover the Clever, a servant of King Topaz but a student to the great Unicorn Star Swirl the Bearded. She looked down and saw a small illustration of the meeting, noticing her and her friends did in fact bear a slight resemblance to the original founders.

**The Earth ponies sent Chancellor Pudding Head, and the Pegasi sent their head military leader Commander Hurricane. The meeting between the clans was… Quite short. Nothing was accomplished as the ponies simply argued, and blamed each other for the blizzard, and lack of food. As the leaders went to their respective homes each one came up with the idea to leave the frozen wasteland that was once their home, and search for a new place to live. After travelling for weeks each pony found their ideal home, but it just so happened this ideal home was the same for each. They immediately began to fight once more, and within mere hours of arguing snow began to fall around them. Realizing what was happening the leaders and their assistants were forced to flee into a nearby cave, hoping to hide from the blizzard that was now stealing their new perfect land from them. **

**Throughout the night the pony leaders continued to argue and fight over the most trivial of things. Little did they understand the more they fought, the colder it got. This was the work of Typhoon's Windigos. Ponies made from ice and snow that fed off the hate between ponies, giving them more strength. The Windigos sealed the entrance to the cave, and entered through a hole in the ceiling. As the ponies fought and argued it became colder and colder. **

**The creeping cold went down the walls, searching for the source of all the hate, and it soon found its target. Before the very eyes of Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever, and Private Pansy their leader and rulers froze in place. They together huddled together for one final moment before they too froze. They shared conversation and laughter, which weakened the Windigos power. It was in this moment, that Clover the Clever discovered the magic of friendship. Her spell broke the ice that encased them and warmed the room around them. The three very different ponies began to bond, and sing, and love one another. The magic of friendship became too much for the Windigos, with the absence of hate they starved to death and faded, as did their cold wind. **

Twilight closed her eyes, remembering the first song.

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts… As long as it burns we cannot drift apart…" She opened her eyes, a small twinkle shining in both.

**The rulers of the races thawed out, witnessing firsthand the magic of friendship they declared that they would no longer fight. But instead would unite. When Clover the Clever used her magic to thaw the ice, she had a vision. Two ponies would soon rise against a great evil, and rule over all ponies. They would be the embodiments of the Sun and Moon. Together the ponies left the cave and saw before them a beautiful green land. They called it Equestria. All Unicorn, Pegasi, and Earth ponies soon had relocated here and lived in absolute peace and harmony. Patiently awaiting for prophesy that the great Clover the Clever had foreseen to come true. **

**They patiently awaited their Princesses to come.**


	5. The Revenge of Discord

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading you guys, you have no Idea how much I appreciate it. I'm sorry I don't do many author's notes on here, I put up blogs and information on this story on Fimfic though... here's the link to my page if you want to follow me go to the fimfiction website and my username is Tidal. I hope this chapter of the history book is cool and interesting. Let me know if anything is confusing! Be sure to read my story Spirits of Equestria first! its what this history book applies to. Thanks again guys.

-Tidal

**The Revenge of Discord**

**The newly formed Equestria prospered greatly under the union of the Unicorn, Pegasi and Earth ponies. Soon the first settlement was built at the base of the land's tallest mountain. They called this place Canterlot. The ponies had various shrines erected in the honor of their creators. They called them "The Spirits of Nature" Aeolus was the Spirit of Wind. Hex was the Spirit of Magic. Terra was the Spirit of Earth, and Tidal having manipulation of the various seas around the world was named the Spirit of the Ocean. These four powerful beings however had been missing from the world for a long time. Some believed they had passed on, but their parents knew this wasn't true.**

**The Regal Mother and Starlight had been observing the ponies their children had created for hundreds of years. All their bitterness and fighting had almost forced their destruction at the hooves of Starlight, who felt they were throwing the world's balance off. Seeing them come together to build a whole new world of their made both of the world's creators proud.**

**Together they looked everywhere for their children. They wanted to apologize to them, and wished for them to return. No matter where Starlight and The Regal Mother looked, they could not find the Spirits of Nature. They realized the truth when it was too late.**

**Discord was finally gonna have his revenge, starting with their children.**

Music blared loudly from downstairs, the party ponies seemed to be doing their usual music checks. Twilight groaned and got up from her bed. Trotting over to the stairs and looking down she noticed Improv and a few other unicorns were setting up various tables alongside the bookshelves. Spike was doing well keeping them from damaging anything, seeing this made Twilight feel a little more relieved, she went back and layed down on her bed. The history book seemed to be getting closer to Celestia and Luna's appearance, with Discord about to take over it was only a matter of time.

"But with The Regal Mother and Starlight… How did you take over Discord?" She asked out loud.

**Discord held the Spirits of Nature captive in a small void of space that floated about the Earth. It was the same place where thousands of years before, the world was first created. He trapped each Spirit in a specialized cage preventing the use of their powers. Discord knew his magic alone was no match for the might of The Regal Mother and Starlight, so he summoned Typhoon and Sombra to the void as well. With all six of the most powerful spirits gathered, he extracted different parts of their powers to create weapons of mass chaos. The Amulet of Light from the love and care in each, and The Amulet of Darkness from their hate and fear.**

**It was with these powerful magical Amulets Discord would boost his chaotic power to bring about the end of his old friends turned foes. Naturally, Discord soon came up with a more evil plan. He would corrupt Starlight and Regal Mother, and as they try to destroy the newly formed Equestria, he would stop them, and the ponies of Equestria would make him their ruler.**

**Typhoon only asked for Aeolus in return, Discord agreed and gave him to Typhoon. He took Aeolus and hid him deep in the Crystal Caverns in Canterlot Mountain.**

**Discord slithered his way into the home of the Creators, and using his magic combined with the Amulet of Darkness he corrupted the soul of Starlight. Starlight woke up and tried to kill The Regal Mother. She fought against him but his magic was too strong. The ensuing battle left her powerless, the fight nearly left her without any magic. She fell from their home and took refuge in a small growing village. She hid her true identity so Starlight would not find her again.**

** Starlight turned his gaze towards Equestria. He burned its villages and killed many ponies. Discord finally felt like it was time and appeared, combined the powers of the light and dark Amulets he stopped Starlight, and banished him into the dark nothingness of space.**

**The ponies of Equestria were deceived by Discord into thinking he was a force of good. They asked him to be their ruler to which he agreed. Almost immediately his goodness was outweighed by his evil. His chaotic magic took over the land, and the ponies of Equestria became miserable. Typhoon continued to torture Aeolus in the mountain, and Sombra watched over the Spirits in "The Celestial Plane." The dark shadow of chaos reached all over the world. The only hope the world had left was The Regal Mother, and the prophesy of the two princesses.**

Twilight eagerly turned the page, waiting to read the next chapter, when a voice in the room caused her to jump and drop the book. It was caught in midair by a yellow glow. Twilight turned and saw Princess Celestia standing in her bedroom.

"Princess Celestia! I'm so glad you're here I have so many ques-"

"And I will soon be able to answer them all. But not now. This book is very important to the world. Only a few copies are left of its existence. But this is the original journal. Twilight… I never told you how Luna and I first came to be did I?"

Twilight shook her head. "No princess… Honestly I thought you and Luna were the ones who created the Earth."

"The Regal Mother is the reason for our creation… I will read it to you, and explain its meaning."

Celestia turned the page. Preparing to revisit her past. A past that happened only a thousand years ago.


	6. The Sun and The Moon

**The Sun and The Moon**

**Discord took control of Equestria swiftly and without remorse. He easily defeated his old friends Regal Mother and Starlight, He himself banished Starlight to the cold darkness of space to be forever alone and he believed that Starlight had killed The Regal Mother. He felt that nothing could stop him.**

**But he was wrong. **

**The Regal Mother did indeed survive. After being brutally beaten by her husband Starlight and losing almost all of her power as a result, she hid herself amongst the citizens of a small town. Wearing a cloak to conceal her wings, and a hood to conceal her horn she became known as a witch, or a homeless hag. Nopony knew that the mother of creation wandered their village aimlessly. Nopony offered her water or food or shelter. **

**As the world continued to revolve in an endless state of chaos, the names of the Spirits that were loved and worshipped had been forgotten. Everypony just knew Discord… and they wished they hadn't.**

"Discord… he ruled over Equestria for a hundred years. The world was in complete disarray. I and Luna were born into this world. Our mother and father were forced to live in Discord's Chaos play land… Everypony hated it. Discord's chaos magic had various effects on the ponies of Equestria. One effect particularly affected my mother; listen." Celestia continued reading to the wide eyed Twilight Sparkle, who eagerly wanted to hear more about her teacher's past.

**There were two ponies in this small village that were more important than they, or anypony else truly realized. They were direct descendants of the Unicorns Sol, and Nocturnal, the first Unicorns crafted by Spirit of Magic Hex, from the Sun and Moon's light. They held ancient untapped magic inside of them, magic that passed down the generations for hundreds of years. **

A tear trailed down Celestia's face, and plummeted down onto the page of the journal. A few words smeared as a cause of the hot liquid.

"Celestia? What's wrong are you ok?" Twilight's voice was heavy with concern.

"I'm fine Twilight… just I haven't thought about my parents for nearly a thousand years. This book doesn't even tell their names… after so long I almost forgot them. Flare... Nightsky… yes… That was their names." She smiled softly, and blinked her tears away. "I haven't visited their graves since Luna was banished. I think I need to find the time to visit my parents again soon. Twilight, always give the ones you love the attention they need before they are gone."

As Celestia continued to read, Twilight thought about her parents. She hadn't seen them since her coronation which was three years prior. Her heart hurt slightly. She regretted not seeing her parents in so long, and decided she also would need to go and visit her family again soon.

**These two Unicorns had for many years tried to have fillies of their own. Due to Discord's magic the young mare was unable to bear children, and without a god to pray to they began to lose hope. The Regal Mother wandered the town one night. As she passed the upside downed home of the Unicorns she could hear their cries, begging for a chance to have a family, even in the world they lived in. Mother burst into the home, and gave some of her last bit of magic to the young couple. Her blessing allowed the mare to become pregnant. What she said next was never forgotten by pair of Unicorns. "This is th-"**

"The blessing, and curse I bestow upon thee. Thou shall have two children. Both Mares. They will belong to thee for a portion of their lives. Then they will belong to Equestria and bring an end to Discord's reign." Celestia had memorized the words by heart. Bringing more tears to her eyes.

**The Regal Mother disappeared and was never seen again by anypony in the village. Nine months afterwards the couple had a mare that they named Celestia. Five years afterwards was the birth of Luna. They were both Alicorns, a winged Unicorn. Something that was never before seen by the ponies of Equestria. Their parents taught them how to use their magic, and were found to be quite skilled in it. One day Celestia was said to keep the sun raised in the sky for just a few moments longer before Discord forced it to set. Luna brought the moon closer to the world before Discord pushed it back. After many years passed they had come of age where Regal Mother's warning had come true. In their dreams they saw a place deep in the Everfree forest… where a white Alicorn awaited them. The next day they both left their home, in search for this forest and for the pony. **

**It was time for them to fulfil the prophecy told by Clover the Clever.**

**High up in the Celestial Plane the Spirits of Nature, guarded by Sombra awaited rescue. Having been trapped for several hundred years they were losing hope, and forgetting what it was like to truly be alive, free to roam and take care of the ponies they love so dearly. **


End file.
